Darlene's blues
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Avoir le blues : éprouver une espèce de vague à l'âme, de mélancolie, de tristesse. Que fait-on après avoir réussi une révolution ? Il faut réapprendre à vivre. Mais d'abord faire le tri, prendre du temps pour soi. Affronter ses mensonges, aussi.


_Bonjour !_

 _Alors pour fêter la nouvelle année, un mini OS sur Darlene, que je trouve vraiment trop badass. Tyrell et Elliott sont un peu trop difficiles pour moi, surtout si je veux faire un Tyrelliott sans être trop OOC. Mais peut-être un jour. Alors je dédicace cette fic aux quelques français sur ce fandom ( on est vraiment trop peu, mais bon même chez les anglais c'est la dèche), et à Fox Alderson qui a été le premier à écrire sur ce fandom ici, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)_

L'alcool a des reflets dorés dans le verre. La bouteille à côté, de part son étiquette aguicheuse, attire irrémédiablement la jeune femme. Elle lui crie, lui hurle, la supplie de la saisir, de la prendre, de l'avaler, de l'engloutir. Elle l'appelle, lui murmure à l'oreille, lui promet mille et une chose, mille et un rêve.

Mais la femme détourne le regard, malgré la tentation qui la prend aux tripes.

"La première composante de la personnalité humaine soluble dans l'alcool, c'est la dignité."(1), a-t-elle lu un jour.

Sa dignité peut aller se faire foutre, vu l'état dans laquelle elle est. Sa dignité ne lui a jamais servi à rien. Rien qui ne puisse la rendre heureuse, en tout cas, ou si peu. Mais elle est heureuse à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

"Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?" (2)

Elle se bouche les oreilles, secoue la tête, chantonne même un peu, comme une enfant fuyant ses cauchemars, se construisant une bulle pour ne plus exister, pour ne plus rien voir.

Elle est prête à tout pour ne plus les entendre, quitte à passer pour une tarée.

"Je te demanderai bien d'être prudente, mais sachant que tu vas être exactement le contraire..."(3)

Sa main, cette traitresse, s'approche du verre maudit.

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la pomme défendue.

Ses cheveux lui caressent la joue, ou la chatouillent, elle ne sait plus, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne fait plus attention à ce qu'elle ressent.

Il aimait bien poser ses doigts sur sa joue de cette façon-là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ordonne sèchement de dégager.

Elle n'ose plus bouger.

Elle ne veut pas perdre cette sensation, si fugace soit-elle.

Elle aime ça, se sentir au bout du gouffre, sur le fil du rasoir, si près de la fin qu'un seul geste suffirait à la faire chuter.

Elle pourrait porter le verre à ses lèvres, mais elle n'a jamais aimé s'avouer vaincue.

Ca ne pourrait pas être plus dur que de provoquer une révolution, songe-t-elle amèrement.

Elle a une sorte de ricanement désabusé. Elle l'a eue, sa Dark Army.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'elle voulait ?

Elle se redresse brusquement. Bien sûr que c'était ça qu'elle voulait.

C'était son rêve. Leur rêve, merde !

Pourquoi se sent-elle si misérable alors ?

Mauvaise question. Pas de bonnes réponses.

Ses yeux sombrent, perdus dans cet océan d'alcool qu'elle fixe.

C'est un jeu, un pari avec elle-même. Un pari au trop grands enjeux, un jeu qu'elle n'a pas le droit de perdre.

Devenir une épave, une loque humaine, tout perdre, non, elle vaut mieux que cela. Même si, en regardant sa famille, ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Mais elle est persuadée de valoir mieux qu'une femme sans cesse ivre, bipolaire, battant ses enfants pour ne pas avoir a affronter sa propre souffrance.

Darlene ne se ment pas à elle-même.

Une goutte d'eau perle au coin de son oeil, avant de dévaler sa joue, de poursuivre sa course le long de son cou et de finalement mourir dans le col de sa chemise.

De sa manche, elle essuie la trace humide, le regard toujours droit devant elle.

La jeune hackeuse saisit son téléphone, tape un texto et se lève. D'un air déterminé, elle jette l'argent sur la table, attrape son sac et sort en claquant la porte.

Sur la table de fer, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's, quelques piécettes et un verre encore rempli trônent, toujours intacts, uniques preuves de son passage.

 _(1)Heywood Broan_

 _(2)Mobley dans l'épisode 10_

 _(3) Le petit ami de Darlene dans le parc, lorsqu'il la prévient de la rencontre avec WhiteRose_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ;)_


End file.
